El nacimiento de la Bestia (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: A veces la vida te golpeo y no es suficiente el solo levantarte,Harley estaba por tomar una mala desicion después de ver que su vida era una mierda, sin embargo antes que pudiera cometer un gran error encontró algo que le cambiaría la vida por completo, ningún héroe ni villano estaba preparado para lo que llegaría (Quien este interesado puede continuarla).
1. Chapter 1

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 1:**

En la gran ciudad gótica conocida por su caballero de la noche que mantiene a raya a todos los villanos de la ciudad, pero dirigiéndonos a los barios bajos de la ciudad podemos ver un bar-restaurante donde las meseras eran mujeres hermosas disfrazadas de diferentes heroínas como también villanas, los hombre presentes de embobaban por la belleza de las mujeres que los atendían.

"Oye muñeca cuando abres esas piernas" fue el comentario de un hombre que estaba sentado con otros tres hombres, ellos eran personas de gran tamaño y fornidos, los amigos del sujeto que izo el comentario rieron en voz alto, frente a su mesa se encontraba su mesera, esta eran una hermosa mujer que tenia el rostro pintado de blanco y sus labios siendo de color negro, la mujer tenia una figura voluptuosa siendo su figura como un reloj de arena y una pequeña cintura, ella estaba vestida con un vestido rojo con negros que era bastante revelador y corto, ella tenia el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas infantiles y sus ojos eran azules claros.

"¿Qué van a ordenar?" ignoro la mujer rubia que tenia una libreta en manos, ella ignoro al idiota y sonrió de manera falsa, sin embargo los hombres sentados no tomaron bien esto.

"Je… te haces la difícil eee" el tipo más cercano a ella deslizo su mano quedando detrás de la cadera de la mujer, con una mueca perversa el sujeto estaba por darle una nalgada a la mujer, pero su muñeca fue atrapada por la rubia que con facilidad torció su muñeca para con una fuerza asombrosa levantarlo para arrojarlo al suelo, todos escucharon el desagradable ruido de un tronido, "¡Haaa!" fue el grito de dolor del hombre que miro su brazo roto, antes que pudiera levantarse la mujer tomo su tobillo para arrastrarlo asta la puerta del lugar y lanzarlo afuera asiendo que este se estrelle contra los contenedores de basura.

"Bien hecho Harley!" fue el grito de jubilo de una mujer disfrazada de Super Girl, al igual que ella todas las mujeres celebraron la paliza del idiota dado por unas de sus compañeras de trabajo, sonriendo con satisfacción la rubia miro a los tres hombres restantes en la mesa.

"¿Qué van a ordenar?" pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa Harley, los tipos en pánico sacaron lo que tenían en sus bolcillos y se fueron para tomar a su compañero caído para salir de ese lugar, sonriendo con alegría la rubia dio pequeños saltos para llegar a la mesa y juntar el dinero, un teléfono, un buen reloj e incluso unas tarjetas con las imágenes de modelos disfrazadas de heroínas en poses sugerentes, tirando lo ultimo a la basura y guardo lo demás.

Pasando las horas podemos ver a la rubia caminando por las oscuras calles de gótica, ella llego a un viejo edificio para entrar y subir las escaleras, sacando las llaves de su bolcillo abrió la puerta de su apartamento, entrando se puede apreciar una pequeña habitación donde solo se dividía en tres partes, el dormitorio, la cocina y por último el baño, encogiéndose de hombros la rubia arrojo sus cosas en el suelo, suspirando fue a su habitación.

Pasando los minutos ella salió nuevamente ya aseada y vestida con ropa mas cómoda, siendo esta una camisa roja y unos pantalones deportivos sueltos, con una toalla se seco su largo cabello rubio dejándolo caer por sus hombros y espalda, todo el maquillaje se había ido, mostrando su piel un poco bronceada, sin más ella tomo su celular y se fue a sentar en la silla de la mesa de la cocina, mirando a la nada ella vio su teléfono.

"Odio mi vida" gruño al ver cero mensajes y llamadas, dejando el teléfono miro su correo, abriendo varias cartas solo se puso más furiosa, rechazada, era la palabra que leía en cada carta, todas sus solicitudes de trabajo en los diferentes hospitales del estado rechazaron sus pedidos de trabajos, ella tenia un titulo en medicina y otro en psicología, ella fue una de las mejores en la escuela de medicina, el porqué ningún hospital la aceptaba simple su pasado.

Ningún hospital daría empleo a una ex villana mucho menos a alguien que estuvo asociando con el Joker, ella no se arrepentía de alejarse del maniático de su ex amante, ella se canso de tanto abuso y el ser menospreciada por el payaso, un día solo se fue y desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a ver.

Encendiendo su televisor miro las noticias, el cual solo alababan a los héroes y denigraban a los villanos, si ella fue una villana pero siempre seria vista como una, o peor aun solo era vista como la puta del Joker, esas palabras le dolían mucho, ella no era vista nada mas como mujer con un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía tener sexo, eso le hacia que su estomago se revolviera y le diera ganas de vomitar, ella siempre odia las miradas que los hombres le daban.

"Que bajo as caído Harley Quinn" dijo riendo de forma amarga, suspirando miro la cocina, todo estaba sucio, suspirando se levanto para remangarse las mangas de su camisa para luego tomar una escoba, pasando los minutos casi una hora la rubia ya había terminado de limpiar, juntando todo sus desperdicios en una bolsa de basura fue asía la puerta de su apartamento para bajar por las escaleras, llegando al callejón del edificio fue al contenedor de basura para arrojar la bolsa.

Suspirando la mujer miro a la nada, mordiéndose el labio gruño, sin contenerse comenzó a patear el contenedor de basura abollándolo, tomando una botella vacía la estrello contra una pared rompiéndola en miles de pedazos, lagrimas amargas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin mas ella se sentó apoyándose en la pared del callejón, no lo soportaba mas su vida era un asco, tomándose su cabeza grito con fuerza en forma de desahogo, varias personas lo escucharon pero no le dieron importancia.

Llorando la rubia respiro hondo para con una mirada seca sacar un arma, sin vacilación se apunto a la cabeza, jalar el gatillo y todo terminaría, por fin se encontrarías con sus padres y su hermana. Cuando estaba por disparar escucho un ruido, suspirando ella guardo el arma para levantarse y limpiarse sus lágrimas, Harley caminando por el callejón oscuro vio una caja que se movía, acercándose de manera cautelosa ella abrió caja.

Ahí estaba, era pequeño, un pequeño niño de piel un poco bronceada, tenia el cabello rubio cubierto de suciedad y con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, el niño parecía tener solo 4 años, la mujer curiosa vio que el como de su cabeza sobresalían unas orejas como las de un animal parecidas a las de un zorro solo que mas largas y puntiagudas, una cola de zorro que se movía de forma perezosa sobresalía de su espalda baja, este niño solo estaba vestido con unos pantalones sucios grises.

"…" el rubio estaba durmiendo de manera pacifica en la caja, pero este se movió para abrir lentamente sus ojos mostrando ser azules con su pupila rasgada, el niño estiro de manera perezosa levantar la vista y ver a la mujer rubia que lo miraba, "Hmm" gimió el pequeño ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, este al ver a la mujer sonrió para revisar su pantalón y sacar una pequeña tarjeta que tenia una tarjeta de memoria pegada en esta, Harley tomo la tarjeta para leerla.

"Proyecto OMEGA #1" leyó con curiosidad, dando vuelta la tarjeta tomo la memoria de al parecer un teléfono, otra cosa que noto es que avía algo escrito detrás de la tarjeta, "Soy Naruto, quien lea esto por favor cuida de mi" frunciendo el ceño la rubia miro al mocoso que estaba ahora revisando la basura, encontrando un trozo de Pizza lo comió con hambre sin importarle que este sucio y a medio comer.

"Comi-ida" dijo el pequeño rubio que escarbo entre la basura buscando algo, pero antes que lo supiera alguien lo levando, curioso miro a la rubia que lo sostenía en el aire, sonriendo naruto uso sus manos para intentar alcanzar a la rubia que suspiro.

"Evitaste que me suicidara… indirectamente" dijo pesando en que decir, "Es lo justo que yo te cuide… por un tiempo, soy Harley" dijo aun frunciendo el ceño, a ella no le gustaba los niños, pero podía hacer eso de lado ahora.

"Harley!" grito alegre el niño que con una fuerza sorprendente zafa de los brazos de la rubia para poder acercarse y abrazar a la rubia que se mantuvo estática de pie

"Si como sea, vamos naruto" cargando al niño ella entro nuevamente al edificio, caminando con calma la rubia abrió la puerta para dejar al niño sentado en un viejo sofá, rascándose la cabeza Harley fue a su refrigerador para sacar un trozo de lasaña que quedo de su almuerzo, sin cuidado la mujer dejo el plato sobre la mesa, "Déjame calentarlo…" cuando miro de nuevo al niño vio que este ya estaba sobre el plato devorando la comida con hambre, "O tal vez no… eres el primero que come tan rápido lo que preparo, que asco" dijo sabiendo que su fuerte no era la cocina, suspirando la rubia miro la memoria en sus manos.

Sacando su teléfono le quito su memoria para colocar la que estaba con el niño, revisando su teléfono encontró dos videos, seleccionado uno lo reproducio.

 **VIDEO 1:**

" _Soy Irene Smit" dijo una mujer pelirroja asiática que tenia unos lentes de marco oscuro rectangulares, la mujer ere hermosa, tenia una gran figura reloj de arena, ella vestía una simple blusa oscura con una falda gris, también tenía una bata de laboratorio, ella se encontraba en una laboratorio donde vemos a varios científicos trabajando detrás de ella, "Video 1, la Corporación Luthor junto con varios asociados me encomendaron un nuevo proyecto" dándose la vuelta ella camino siendo seguida por la cámara, la pelirroja se acerco asta una camilla donde puede ver a una persona._

 _Este era un rubio adolecente no mas de 17 años que tenia unas marcas en mejillas asiéndolo parecer bigotes de un felino, estaba gravemente herido y le faltaba su brazo derecho, estaba en un estado moribundo, sin embargo el adolecente estaba despierto mirando a la científica que ni se inmuto por el estado del rubio._

Harlye tuvo que pausar el video para mirar a naruto que estaba recostado en el sofá durmiendo, la rubia noto que el adolecente del video y el niño en su sofá eran la misma persona, solo que este ultimo tenia orejas y cola de zorro amarrillas al igual que el cabello del mismo, frunciendo el ceño reprodujo de nuevo el videos.

" _Encontramos a este joven al parecer humano en el medio de la selva de Brasil en el corazón del amazonas, según los lugareños un meteoro cayo del cielo para estrellarse en la selva, las personas del área dijeron que esto era una señal de un mejor mañana… solo tonterías a mi parecer, el logro decir unas palabras que es al parecer una rama del japonés antiguo, lo que logramos descifrar es que su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto" sacando una jeringa ella estaba por inyectarle al rubio que permaneció estático, hasta que con su brazo sano mando a volar a la científica de un golpe._

" _¡Deténganlo!" fue el grito de los hombre de seguridad que entraron armados de todas partes, pero el shinobi sin dudar los ataco con golpes y patadas a una velocidad asombrosa, pero pasando los minutos este callo tosiendo sangre, eso fue momento que la pelirroja se recompuso para correr asía el e inyectarle una sustancia que iso que el adolecente caiga inconsciente._

 _Ahora el escenario cambio mostrando al rubio en un tubo flotando en un liquido azulado, estaba dormido con varios cables y tubos en su cuerpo, sin embargo alado de este había otro tubo donde se podía apreciar un niño de no mas de un año que tenia la misma características que el adolecente, pero el infante tenia orejas y una cola de zorro, frente a los tubos apareció la pelirroja que estaba al aparecer emocionada._

" _El sujeto Naruto asido clonado exitosamente, sin embargo el proyecto Omega #1 a mostrado tener cambios a los de su contraparte, pero favorables, hemos analizado que el sujeto Naruto es humano sin embargo su resistencia, sus huesos, sus músculos son más de 50 veces mas fuerte que el humano promedio y que de alguna forma posee una energía nunca antes vista, es completamente diferente a todo lo que se ha visto, ningún Heroe o villano tiene esta energía" explico alegre mientras observaba a los dos tubos._

La rubia al instante soltó el teléfono, con incredulidad se puso de pie para mirar al mocoso, era un clon de un sujeto que quien sabe de donde demonios vino, esto era extraño para ella.

" _Ahora pusimos al original en un híper sueño, hemos logrado poder rescatar gran partes de los recuerdos del sujeto, todos ellos son en relación de sus ataques o modo de pelea, sin embargo decidí resguardar sus recuerdos personales para evitar problema futuros" sonriendo de una manera mas amarga la mujer miro al rubio adolecente, "Pero los de arriba me han dicho que solo necesitamos al Proyecto Omega #1… el sujeto naruto será aislado y llevado a un bunker hasta que sepamos que hacer con el, ahora procederos a liberar al proyecto Omega" mirando a su lado la mujer asintió con la cabeza, a su lado su asistente asintió._

 _La capsula con el infante comenzó a descender, abriéndose la capsula dejo caer el liquido en su interior, de forma lenta el niño estaba en el suelo moviéndose acostumbrándose a su ambiente, para sorpresa y un toque de miedo de algunos se puso de pie para mirar a todos con curiosidad, con calma Irene con una toalla en manos se acerco al niño para limpiarlo y levantarlo, arrullándolo la científica sonrió._

" _¿Kaa-san?" eso nadie se lo esperaba, el rubio miro a la pelirroja con una sonrisa inocente._

" _Tal vez las memorias del Original se filtraron mas de lo que pensamos" dijo esta vez un científico un tanto anciano que miro una pantalla, tecleando miro entre los recuerdos del original para ver a una mujer pelirroja abrazar a un pequeño bebe rubio recién nacido._

" _Casualidad… me parezco a la madre biológica del Sujeto" dijo Irene que mantuvo la compostura, ella con calma miro de nuevo al niño que esperaba su respuesta, "De cierto modo soy tu madre, yo te hice" dijo pensativa._

" _¡Kaa-san!" grito esta vez el niño con mas fuerza abrazando a la mujer._

" _Eee si…" frunciendo el ceño la mujer miro a su asistente, "llamen al Sr. Luthor ya está listo el Proyecto OMEGA, en cuanto al original mándenlo al bunker en Alaska…" sin mas ella se llevo al niño, en cuanto a la capsula donde estaba el adolecente este fue llevado a una gran caja fuerte, siendo colocado con lentitud la gran puerta fue cerrada dejando encerrado y dormido al Uzumaki._

"Wow" fue lo único que pudo decir Harley ante lo que acababa de ver, el video termino mostrando como la gran bóveda era llevada en un gran avión hacia quien sabe donde exactamente, solo sabia que en alguna parte de Alaska, ella con duda miro el segundo video, respirando hondo ella decidió reproducirlo.

 **Carajo ya termine, este es un corto que he hecho, es una idea que a pasado por mi cabeza, como verán se parece un tanto a mi historia de la Bestia de Fairy Tail, solo que esta será un tanto mas oscura y ambientado en el mundo de Marvel y DC, porque sinceramente marvel tiene el mejor universo para explorarlo, sin embargo ahí personajes en DC comic que sin duda son geniales haci que por eso estarán en esta historia.**

 **Como verán una de las protagonistas de esta historia va a ser Harley Quinn, ella tiene 27 años y se acaba de separar del Joker para buscar una mejor vida, sin embargo ella es rechazada por lo sociedad y mal vista por los demás y como verán ella estaba por tomar la decisión de quitarse la vida, el porqué, ella estaba en un momento de debilidad y no soportaba mas la mierda de vida que estaba pasando, sin embargo indirectamente esto fue evitado por el niño-zorro.**

 **Si debo aclarar algo, el Naruto original del mundo shinobi fue dormido y aislado, el en un futuro tendrá su gran aparición, y como verán el clon que ahora está con Harley será el centro de esta historia.**

 **Bueno si le gusto la historia díganmelos en los comentarios, sepan que mientras más apoyo tenga la historia mas rápido publicare otro cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios, si sigue haci tal ves será mi historia central ya que estoy un poco bloqueado con las demás historias, bueno sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 2: un mal comienzo…**

Con duda Herley miro el teléfono, hace solo unos minutos había encontrado a un niño entre la basura que resulto ser una copia de otra persona que solo dios sabe donde está ahora, sin más ella reprodujo el segundo video.

 **Video 2:**

" _Soy Irene Smit…" dijo a la cámara la pelirroja que tenia un aspecto cansado y triste, ella estaba sola en una oficina sentada frente a la cámara, "Han pasado 2 años desde que el Proyecto Omega esta activo… pero para sorpresa de todos envés de tener la apariencia de un niño de 3 años… tiene la apariencia de un niño de entr años… el porque comparte su apariencia con un zorro es desconocido, pero una pista que e logrado seguir fue… Kyubi, el niño dijo eso hace unos meces, al perecer subestimamos demasiado el cerebro del Sujeto Naruto, no se cómo pero el niño adquiere memorias que ni siquiera son suyas" suspirando la mujer se froto la frente con irritación._

 _Ella soco un libro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, ella abrió el libro para mostrar la imagen antigua de un zorro de nueve colas que tenia el pelaje dorado y ojos azules, "_ _En la_ _Mitología Japonesa_ _, los_ _ **kyūbi no kitsune**_ _o zorros de nueve colas son_ _Kitsune_ _que pueden llegas a vivir más de mil años. Físicamente, los kitsune sobresalen por su cantidad de colas, pues llegan a tener hasta nueve. Generalmente, un gran número de colas distingue a un zorro más longevo y más poderoso; de hecho, algunas narraciones populares mencionan que un zorro adquirirá colas adicionales cuando haya alcanzado los mil años. En las historias son comunes los kitsune de una, cinco, siete y nueve colas. Cuando un kitsune obtiene su novena cola, su pelaje se vuelve blanco o dorado. Los kyūbi no kitsune tienen la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que ocurra en el mundo. Otras historias le atribuyen sabiduría infinita, esencialmente omnisciente, además de los poderes tradicionales de los kitsune" termino de leer ella el libro para luego guardarlo nuevamente._

" _Tuo-san siempre me conto de estos seres míticos cuando era una niña…" dijo la mujer con amargura, ella se quito sus anteojos para limpiarse las lagrimas que estaban por salir, "... yo no se quien sea ese tipo que cayó del cielo, pero el esta relacionado de alguna manera con el cambio radical que tuvo el Pro-" parando de golpe su rostro se contrajo, "Naruto-chan… ese es su nombre, yo…eee como decía, este kyubi debe estar… no se cómo explicarlo pero al parecer este ser forma parte del Sujeto original y por consecuencia la clonarlo se obtuvo las dos esencias y se combinaron… no lo se ahí veces que hay cosas que ni siquiera la ciencia puede explicar" terminando de decir eso ella suspiro, pasando los minutos ella miro a la nada antes de sonreír._

 _ **(Punto de vista de Irene 2 años atrás)**_

" _muy bien ya paso una semana desde que el Proyecto Omega esta activo" en un laboratorio llenos de instrumentos y maquinaria avanzada vemos a Irene sentada en una mesa donde también estaba un pequeño naruto que miraba con confusión tres barras de madera que tenían anillos de acero de diferentes tamaños y anchor._

" _Ummm" gimió con decepción cuando quiso agarrar esa cosa solo para recibir un manotazo de Irene, ella con el ceño fruncido tomo una grabadora que tenia en su mano._

" _Prueba de los anillos, la persona promedio tardar 40 segundos para completar este procedimiento… comienza" con un cronometro en su otra mano ella miro al rubio._

"…" _sin pensarlo el rubio tomo el objeto frente a el para lanzarlo asía una pared y romperlo en cientos de pedazos incluso por la fuerza del lanzamiento este fisuro la pared de concreto, todo el personal y la pelirroja miraron esto con incredulidad, "¡Listo¡"_ grito con alegría.

" _Uff…" suspirando la pelirroja se palmeo la frente, "Esto será difícil"_

 _Pasando los meces podemos ver como Irene vivía en su laboratorio enseñando y hablando con naruto que poco a poco fue aprendiendo y avanzando a pasos agigantados, en eso podemos volver a la mesa del lavoratorio donde vemos Irene mostrar unas imágenes al rubio que miraba con atención las imágenes._

" _Y eso es el mar, ahora ya hemos completado la fase para que tengas el conocimiento básico de todo, emm" un tanto insegura miro los archivos en sus manos, 'Fase dos el Proyecto Omega debe enfrentarse a peligros inminentes para mostrar sus habilidades en combate, si el proyecto Omega muestra ser viable se empleara la Fase 3' la pelirroja no pudo seguir, gruñendo ella se froto la cabeza._

" _¿Kaa-chan estas bien?" pregunto con cariño el niño que subió a la mesa para de manera cariñosa frotar su cabeza contra el pecho de irene que solo sonrió y rasco detrás de las orejas al rubio asiendo que este gimiera con felicidad, sin embargo su momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono, con rapidez la pelirroja contesto._

" _Ya han pasada 6 meses… listo para la fase dos" fue la voz profunda masculina que se escucho en el teléfono, inconscientemente la científica apretó contra su pecho al rubio que estaba somnoliento._

" _No… aun estamos en la fase Uno" dijo de forma seca._

"…" _el teléfono no emitió ruido, pasando los segundos se escucho un pesado suspiro, "Te doy 20 meces han surgido algunas cosas y el proyecto Omega no es tan necesario por ahora… sin embargo tienes una fecha limite y si el proyecto falla serás reubicada en otro lugar, en cuanto al Proyecto Omega será desecho" sin más la llamada se corto, suspirando aliviada la pelirroja se deja caer en la silla, aun tenia tiempo._

 _Pasando los meces Irene se apego demasiado a su creación, el solo hecho de que los dos fueran los únicos en el gran laboratorio iso que Naruto solo confiara ciegamente a Irene, las veces que las personas de limpieza o de reparaciones aparecieran hacían que el niño se escondiera o se mostrara agresivo ante los desconocidos, sin embargo hoy era un dia especial._

" _¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-chan!" grito alegre Irene que cargaba un pastel para ponerlo sobre la mesa donde en una silla estaba sentada alegre, pasando los minutos los dos terminaron de comer, sonriendo con alegría la pelirroja hablo, "Sabes te tengo un regalo muy especial, en pocos días es Halloween y hay una gran feria en una ciudad cercana… como nunca has salido de aquí creo que seria bueno salir"_

" _¡Si!" grito alegre para saltar sobre la mesa y abrasar a la pelirroja, caminando por el laboratorio Irene llevo al rubio al elevador, sin saber que una alarma roja sonó en el laboratorio, los dos salieron del elevador para aparecer en un gran bosque donde había un estacionamiento cercano, con calma la pelirroja fue a su auto, pero algo la detuvo._

 _Naruto estaba mirando todo con ojos brillantes, el nunca estuvo afuera del laboratorio, era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado mostrando el gran cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas y una media luna, el rubio miro sus pies descalzos que estaban en contacto con la tierra, sin contenerse el niño corrió por el bosque, con un gran salto clavo sus garras en la corteza del árbol, subiendo salto en los arboles, en el suelo Irene vio esto con una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda la agilidad y habilidad de Naruto se podría comparar con Spider-man._

" _Naruto-chan baja no tenemos mucho tiempo" ella sabía que no podía estar mucho fuera del laboratorio, si alguien llegaba y veía que no estaban ninguno de los dos seria un problema, el rubio desde las copas de los grandes arboles miro a la pelirroja, sin dudarlo dio un gran salto solo para caer de cara contra el suelo, sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja rio, tal vez era hábil pero aun era un niño pequeño que tenia mucho que aprender._

 _Pasando los minutos los dos estaban en una gran feria donde había una gran cantidad de personas con diferentes disfraces, ya sean de los héroes o villanos más conocidos o simplemente de personajes conocidos, tanto Irene como Naruto caminaron entre las personas llamando la atención de algunas personas._

" _Uwww que lindo" acercándose un sonriente naruto esta la miro con ternura, era una adolecente peli negra disfrazada de Bat-girl, ella juntos a sus amigas sacaron fotos o mimaron al niño, la pelirroja cerca de estos no se extraño, era extraño pero naruto tenía una apariencia casi irreal y como bonus sus partes de zorro solo le daba un aspecto tierno._

" _Hola" dijo el rubio que le gustaba la atención aunque por dentro estaba un poco nervioso, nunca estuvo entre tantas personas, ya las chicas satisfechas se fueron dejando a la pelirroja y al rubio que pasaron tiempo juntos comiendo, jugando en juego y divirtiéndose._

 _Ya siendo media noche ahora los dos estaban sentados en un banco en una plaza donde no había nadie, ahora podemos apreciar a Irene acariciando la cabeza de naruto, ella estaba en una profundo reflexión mientras miraba al rubio dormir, y pensar a hace no mas de 2 años era una solitaria científica que solo se enfoco en su trabajo, ella en un principio solo miro a este niño como un proyecto, un objeto, un trabajo._

 _Mordiéndose el labio inferior la pelirroja miro al pequeño dormir, ella estaba insegura, ella sabia para que sería usado Naruto, el seria un arma, usado por los que la contrataron, el seria usado como un maton, lo más seguro es que lo mandarían contra los héroes o incluso entre ellos mismos ya que los villanos no son conocidos por ser su compañerismo y confianza entre ellos._

 _Levantándose despertó al Uzumaki que somnoliento se puso de pie, los dos caminaron por el silencioso bosque, sin embargo el rubio se detuvo cuando vio puntos rojos sobre el, "¿Kaa-san…?" antes que pudiera seguir cuatro arpones lo atravesaron, la sangre salpico a Irene que abrió los ojos con horror._

 _Los arpones que se clavaron en el fueron una en cada extremidad, siendo una en cada antebrazo y uno en cada pierna, el rubio grito con dolor cuando fue arrastrado por los cables que estaban unidos a los arpones, de entre los arboles salieron decenas de personas cargando armas y vestidos con equinamente militar, todos rodearon al Uzumaki que miraba en todas las direcciones con miedo, "¡Kaa-san!" fue el grito de llanto del niño que se levanto como pudo para arrastra a un gran vehículo que avía lanzado los arpones, los helicópteros comenzaron a aterrizar en los alrededores._

" _¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?!" sin dudar Irene corrió asía naruto solo para ser detenida por los agentes armados, sin embargo la pelirroja sin miedo golpeo en los genitales a uno de los mercenarios, quitándole el arma ella le disparo, tomando el arma con fuerza golpeo a otro agente derribándolo, varios dejaron de mirar al niño para apuntar a la mujer que apunto hacia ellos, "¡LIBERENLO!" grito con ira solo para escuchar el sonido de aplauso, ella sintió un objeto frio detrás de su cabeza, lentamente miro asía atrás para ver a un hombre con un traje con placas de metal naranja, llevaba una máscara que estaba dividida en dos partes siendo una naranja y la otra oscura, el sujeto solo mostraba un ojo, ella lo reconoció al instante, era Deathstroke._

 _El mercenario con facilidad le quito arma a la pelirroja y la derribo con facilidad, los aplausos cesaron cuando Luthor se puso de pie frente a Irene, esta fue levantada de manera brusca por el mercenario que la izo ponerse de pie, "Estoy descontento… no estoy furioso, Sr. Smith usted tenia un futuro brillante en nuestra organización, pero lo tiro todo a la basura por su sentimentalismo a nuestra Arma-" antes que pudieran continuar izo una mueca al ser escupido en la cara por la mujer que la miro con odio._

" _¡El se llama Naruto y no es un arma!" gruño la pelirroja solo para ser derribada por un fuerte golpe de parte del calvo que saco un pañuelo de su traje y se limpio el rostro, pero para incredulidad de muchos se escucho el romper de unos cables, el rubio con ira ciega rompió los cable con sus dientes para luego arrancarse los arpones, sus heridas se cerraron al instante curándose como si nunca hubieran estado._

" _¡Maldito!" gruñendo el niño rubio corrió a una velocidad asombrosa asía Luthor que permaneció tranquilo de pie, cuando estaba por clavar sus garras en la cabeza del villano el Uzumaki fue golpeado por un disparo asiendo que este saliera volando para estrellarse contra el suelo con dureza. Con colma Deathstroke bajo se arma el cual era un gran rifle francotirador de calibre 50._

 _El mercenario camino asía naruto para patearlo asiendo que este quede boca arriba, el niño tenia un gran agujero en su lado derecho del pecho, la bala lo avía atravesado, el hombre miro curioso como la herida se cerraba casi al instante, abriendo los ojos el niño zorro lanzo un derechazo al acecino que lo bloqueo, tomando la muñeca del mocoso Deathstroke lo estrello contra le suelo para sacar de su espalda una gran barrilla de metal que la encajo en el hombre del niño, sacando un arma pequeña apunto a la cabeza del rubio que le gruño._

" _Nada mal mocoso…" dijo con una voz profunda el mercenario._

" _Recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo" hablo esta ver Lex que se acerco al niño que se retorcía para intentar levantarse sin embargo la lanza lo tenia sujeto al suelo, "Tanto potencial… lo llevaremos a las instalaciones Beta, que alguien traiga a la Srt. Smith" varios de los agentes se reunieron alrededor de la científica que estaba inconsciente, lo que nadie noto fue que el chico al ver esto gruño, sus ojos se tornaron rojos con la pupila rasgada y su cabello se erizo de manera salvaje._

" _¡Kaa-san!"_

 _Deathstroke abrió su ojo con incredulidad cuando el bastón de metal en sus manos fue roto en miles de pedazos, antes que pudiera hacer algo vio como el niño apoyaba sus manos en el suelo y dándose impulso se elevo para golpearlo con una patada doble que le iso perder el aire y sentir que sus órganos eran casi hecho puré, el rubio una vez golpe al mercenario golpeo con su cola Lex mandando este a volar y estrellarse contra los arboles._

 _Corriendo asía donde estaba la pelorroja noqueaba a golpes o mato sin dudar a varios soldados que no dudaron en dispararle, corriendo en cuatro patas paso entre ellos, usando su cola el golpe con brutalidad a los agentes, el ruido grotesco de huesos rotos se escucho en todo el lugar, dando un salto naruto se cubrió con sus brazos al ser blanco de decenas de disparos, las balas llovieron sobre el y le dieron de lleno, brazos y piernas eran llenadas de plomo, sin embargo esto no lo detuvo._

" _¡Por que no te mueres!" fue el grito de ira de unos de los tantos agentes que disparaba sin cesar al niño, sin embargo este aterrizo en sus hombros, usando su cola el niño enredo el brazo del soldado y lo apretó hasta el punto de romperlo, moviendo el brazo del soldado este siguió disparando asiendo que este disparara a sus propios compañeros, una vez el arma se quedo sin municiones el hombre miro con miedo y pánico los ojos de ese niño, que usando sus manso le arranco la cabeza para lanzarla a otro soldado derribándolo._

 _El cuerpo callo con pesadez, con rapidez el niño se bajo de los hombros del cadáver para correr haci Irene que se estaba despertando, cuando estaba por llegar a ella, se escucharon disparos diferentes a los que escucho antes, decenas de clavos con alambres unidos a estos fueron clavábados en todo el cuerpo del niño que estaba por sacárselos cuando sintió el peor dolor que sintió hasta ahora._

" _¡Electrocútenlo!" diez soldados cargaban grandes armas de las cuales tenias los alambres que estaban ahora en el Uzumaki, estos obedeciendo las ordenes presionaron un botón al costado del arma, el oscuro bosque fue iluminado cuando el rubio fue electrocutado, rodeado por la electricidad que lo paralizaba y le hacia gritar de dolor, pasando los segundos cayo de rodillas._

" _¡Deténganse lo están matando!" grito una desesperada Irene que se puso de pie solo para ser retenida por dos agentes, ella con horror vio como el pequeño que cuido y educo durante 2 años era electrocutado sin piedad._

" _Los tranquilizantes… ¡Fuego!" varios soldados corrieron para sacar municiones diferentes y colocarlas en sus armas, todos dispararon, cientos de tranquilizantes impactaron con el Uzumaki que se cubrió la cabeza, pasando los segundos la corriente eléctrica y los disparos se detuvieron, todo miraron al niño que con lentitud se saco clavos con alambre que de nuevo lo electrocutaron pero aun haci este logro quitárselos._

" _Kaa-san…" fue el susurro del niño que camino asía la pelirroja que tenia lagrimas en los ojos al ver su estado, de pies a cabeza tenia clavados los tranquilizadores, con lentitud se saco los tranquilizadores, pasando los segundos termino, todos los soldados aun vivos lo tenían en la mira, a paso torpe y lento el niño rubio camino asía la pelirroja que salió del agarre de los agentes, sin mas el niño cayo en los brazos de la mujer que lo atrapo._

" _Todo estará bien…" le susurro la mujer que vio como los ojos del rubio volvían a la normalidad, las heridas se cerraban a paso lento dejando que la sangre manche la bata blanca de la pelirroja que arrullo al pequeño que cerraba los ojos lentamente, "Todo estará bien… lo prometo" susurro con amargura._

 _Los agentes armados rodearon a los apuntándolos, cerca de ellos estaba Deatstroke que mirando la situación, dándose vuelta se fue a paso lento a uno de los tantos helicópteros, en otra parte un adolorido Luthor camino hasta quedar frente al niño inconsciente y la pelirroja que no paraba de llorar, sosteniéndose el brazo rato el hombre sonrió en sus adentros._

 _(Interesante… me pregunto qué tan fuerte será el Original)_

 **(Tiempo presente Irene en video 2)**

"… _seré trasladada, me sacaron del proyecto Omega" dijo la pelirroja que miro a la cámara con una expresión triste y cansada, Irene miro a la anda, levantándose la mujer fue a una gaveta para sacar una botella de vidrio y un vaso pequeño, sentándose de nuevo se sirvió para luego beber el contenido de golpe, mirando a la nada saco de su bata una pequeña foto, frunciendo el ceño la mujer miro su teléfono marcando con rapidez espero, "Agente Romanoff… sigue en pie la propuesta de hace 3 años… de acuerdo que S.H.I.L.D rastree el teléfono" cortando la llamada miro la cámara, "Mi madre decía que… nunca es tarde para tomar una buena decisión y que una buena decisión puede hacer un mundo mejor" tomando la cámara ella la miro fijamente para que luego quede todo oscuro._

Herley parpadeo confusa, frunciendo el ceño ella miro el teléfono, sin embargo ella se encogió de hombros, esta era una decisión muy importante, levantándose ella miro al rubio sentado en el sofá mirando a la rubia que suspiro.

"Has tenido una vida dura… yo… yo te cuidare, pero no me vengas con mama o te sacare afuera" dijo lo ultimo con un tono serio.

"Hai Herley-nee-chan" dijo contento bajándose del sofa abrazo las piernas de la mujer que al principio frunció el ceño cuando estaba por patearlo sintió el calor del abrazo amoroso del niño, suspirando ella sonrió de manera débil para acariciar la cabeza del rubio.

"Si… eso es aprobable aunque no se qué mierda significa nee-chan, bueno naruto apestas es hora del baño luego a dormir Ok" dijo ella levantando al rubio para llevarlo al baño, mañana tenia que trabajar temprano.

 **Chan chan chan de su puta madre, bueno como verán este es solo un poco se la historia del origen de naruto, en el próximo veremos el punto de vista del Uzumaki después de ser capturado, y muchos deben preguntarse ¿Qué paso con Irene? ¿Qué pensara hacer Lex Luthor con el Naruto Original al ver el poder del clon de este? ¿Qué iso S.H.I.L.D? Y por ultimo pero no menos importante ¿Cómo llego Naruto a Herley?**

 **Cuantas preguntas sin respuesta… bueno yo si se o sino como carajos aria la historia, déjenme en los comentarios que le pareció el Cap. Recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido publicare otro cap sin más Chaaauuuuuuuuuuuu y que les baya bien.**


End file.
